The Unforgotten Memories
by n4na
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke masih terus berada dalam dunianya sendiri. Ya, dunia yang gelap dan kelam. Tapi apa yang terjadi saat suatu pagi sang Uchiha melihat sosok yang amat ia kenal sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya? / 'Apakah aku sedang bermimpi' / ONESHOT. mind to R&R minna?


**taintedIris proudly presents**

**The Unforgotten Memories**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), AU, OOC tingkat akut, rated T for save**

**Fiksi ini saya dedikasikan untuk Alm. Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) dan Alm. Christian Raphael Ariete (Raffa PART II). Meskipun kita tidak saling mengenal, tapi saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk dedikasi kalian di FFn Indonesia ini. Semoga amal dan ibadah kalian diterima disisi-Nya**

**Dan untuk seluruh orang yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang yang hebat ini.**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sasuke, aku amat sangat mencintaimu …"_

"_Sakura, aku juga−"_

KRIIIIINNGGGG!

Iris sekelam malam itu kembali terbuka. Si pemilik iris itu pun langsung menyambar jam weker yang terus bordering di atas meja tidurnya, berusaha mematikan si jam yang begitu mengganggu dengan kesadaran yang masih belum penuh.

Si pemilik itu, lebih tepatnya si lelaki, kini mengusap matanya perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan kantuk yang masih melekat dikedua matanya. Ia pun bangun dari posisinya, diiringi dengan uapan lebar yang terbentuk dari mulutnya. Ia meletakkan jam weker yang sedari tadi telah tidak berbunyi lagi, tanpa sengaja pandangannya bersibobrok dengan sebuah pigura yang terduduk manis di meja tidurnya. Si lelaki ini mengambil pigura itu sekilas, dan kembali tatapan pemuda itu mengosong. Ia kembali meletakkan pigura itu ke tempatnya semula, dan dengan lesu si lelaki beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya, tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk merapikan kekacauan yang ia buat selama ia terlelap.

Hari lain seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun kembali dimulai.

.

.

"Otouto, apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke sekolah hari ini?"

Suara sang kakak−Uchiha Itachi−terdengar dari ruang makan kediaman Uchiha yang tentram seperti biasanya. Sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Fugaku tidak ikut menemani sarapan keluarga kecil itu pagi ini, mengingat beliau adalah pemilik Uchiha Corp. yang super sibuk sehingga mengharuskannya untuk selalu siaga setiap waktu. Dan sang nyonya rumah, Uchiha Mikoto kini masih berkutat dengan omeletnya di dapur sambil bersenandung kecil, menambah keramaian dalam kediaman Uchiha yang bisa dikatakan megah ini.

"Tidak, aku berangkat jalan kaki saja aniki," jawab si bungsu Uchiha sambil memakan potongan tomat terakhirnya. Ia pun berdiri dari kursinya, menenggak segelas susu yang berada di samping piring makannya hingga tandas, lalu mengambil tas selempang yang sedari tadi tergantung di kursinya. Itachi menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati ya baka otouto, aku akan sangat merindukanmu~" goda sang kakak, sedangkan yang disapa hanya bisa bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"Hn. Aku berangkat okaa-_san_, _baka_ aniki." Ucap Sasuke, dibalas oleh dengusan sebal dari sang kakak yang tidak dihiraukan dan senyuman dari sang ibu.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan berkeliaran seharian ya," ucap sang ibu dan dibalas dengan 'Hn' khas Uchiha yang keluar dari bibir si anak bungsu kesayangannya.

Sasuke memakai sepatunya di depan pintu tanpa perlu memakai kaus kakinya, mengingat ia sudah mengenakannya sedari tadi. Ia pun membuka pintu rumahnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Dan sesaat kemudia iris mata sang anak bungsu Uchiha itu kini membesar, gerakannya pun terhenti. Entah kenapa sesuatu di depannya ini membuat si Uchiha begitu tercengang.

'Apa aku hanya mimpi? Atau ini hanya imajinasiku saja?'

Di depan rumahnya, berdiri seorang anak perempuan seusia dengannya yang amat si lelaki beriris sekelam batu onyx itu kenal. Rambut merah muda sebahunya tertiup semilir angin yang berhembus lembut di pagi itu. Bola mata sehijau batu emerald itu bercahaya, dan senyum terkembang dari bibir si gadis.

"Sasuke-_kun, ohayou_~"

Sesaat, dunia Sasuke Uchiha serasa berhenti berputar.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Suara gadis di sampingnya, Sakura Haruno, memecahkan keheningan yang semenjak tadi terbentuk diantara mereka. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Hn." Balas si lelaki singkat. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang amat ia hafal itu. Perlahan, lengan gadis itu melingkar pada lengan lelaki disampingnya, Sasuke. Gadis itu kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Jangan lesu begitu, Sasuke-_kun. _Masa kau mengawali hari dengan wajah cemberut? Nanti kau cepat tua lho." Goda si gadis, membuat Sasuke menggerutu pelan.

'Kenapa gadis itu ada di sini? Apa ini benar-benar mimpi? Apa selama ini aku bermimpi dan sekarang aku baru bangun?' batin Sasuke. Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keabsenan Sasuke pun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ah, aku tahu, kau pasti lapar 'kan Sasuke-_kun?_ Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi makan di suatu tempat? Sebenarnya aku sudah lama sekali ingin mengajakmu ke sana, tapi kau bilang kau selalu sibuk. Bagaimana?" bujuk si gadis berkepala merah muda itu. Si lelaki berambut biru kehitaman itu berpikir sejenak. Apa ini benar-benar nyata?

Sakura pun melepaskan lengannya dari lengan Sasuke, lalu mulai berjalan menjauh sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo Sasuke-_kun, _ikut denganku?"

Semula lelaki itu tampak ragu dengan tangan yang terulur di depannya, namun dengan mantap ia pun memegang uluran tangan itu dan membuatnya berlari bersama gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini telah berlari dengan begitu bersemangat. Senyum pun terpatri dibibirnya, walau amat tipis.

'_Seandainya ini memang hanyalah mimpi, biarkan aku mengecap mimpi ini sebagai kenyataan sebentar saja.'_

.

.

"Bagaimana? Enak 'kan Sasuke-_kun?"_

Kini sejoli itu tengah menikmati sarapannya di sebuah kafe kecil di pinggir kota itu, dengan jarak tempuh sekitar 20 menit dengan bis umum. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan sambil terus menikmati makanan di depannya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti menyukainya. Carbonara di sini memang paling enak! Ino yang mengajakku pertama kali ke sini," terang Sakura panjang lebar, sedangkan pemuda di depannya ini sibuk berkutat dengan sarapan keduanya yang ternyata penuh dengan saus tomat yang amat lezat. Sakura terkikik geli melihat tingkah lelaki di depannya ini. Ternyata seorang Uchiha tidak dapat menahan gengsinya di depan makanan enak di depannya!

Setelah menghabiskan 2 piring carbonara porsi ekstra besar, Sasuke menghabiskan jus tomat yang tersisa di gelasnya hingga tandas. Sakura pun tertawa melihat selera makan anak bungsu Uchiha di depannya yang begitu besar.

"Aku baru tahu seorang Uchiha bisa makan sebanyak ini. Ini yang baru pertama kali kulihat setelah dekat denganmu selama 5 tahun lho." Goda si gadis bersurai merah muda kepada lelaki di depannya. Perlahan, seringai muncul dari bibir si pemuda.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan melihat lebih banyak lagi yang belum pernah kau lihat." Ucap si Uchiha sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar _yen _dari dompetnya dan berjalan membawa tagihan yang telah dialamatkan ke mejanya sedari tadi, lalu menyerahkan uang ditangannya kepada pelayan toko yang wajahnya sedari tadi memerah melihat ketampanan salah satu pelanggan di depannya. Sasuke pun keluar dari sana sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Jadi, karena kita sudah membolos satu jam pelajaran, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja?" tawar Sasuke, membuat Sakura mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya karena kaget.

"Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal rajin mengajakku membolos? Katakan aku sedang bermimpi." Ucap gadis itu sambil memasang tampang pura-pura kaget, membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Kemudian Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya kepada gadis di sampingnya.

"Aku 'kan tadi sudah bilang, aku akan menunjukkan padamu apa yang belum pernah kau lihat," Sakura kini terdiam, memandangi tangan yang terjulur padanya.

"Jadi, ikut aku?"

Tanpa ragu, Sakura langsung menyambut sang lelaki, mengikuti kemana si lelaki mengajaknya pergi. Hari ini pasti akan menyenangkan!

.

.

Sakura kini menatap ke arah benda di depannya dengan mata melebar. Mereka memang hanya pergi ke taman bermain, tapi benda ini …

"Kenapa? Bukankah sejak lama kau ingin menaiki benda ini denganku?" suara sang anak bungsu Uchiha itu kini memenuhi gendang telinganya, terus menuju saraf telinga hingga otak si gadis bersurai merah muda itu dengan kecepatan kilat, membuat gadis itu tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Memang sih, tapi … Apa tidak apa? Kau 'kan dulu bilang naik benda seperti ini terlalu norak," ucap Sakura pelan, namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinga si lelaki Uchiha.

"Itu dulu, sekarang berbeda Sakura. Ayo naik!" ucap−lebih tepatnya perintah−Sasuke kepada Sakura, membuat si gadis menurut saja untuk duduk didudukan sepeda couple tersebut dengan wajah yang memerah. Sasuke pun menyusul dengan menduduki dudukan di belakangnya.

Senyum tipis kembali terpatri dari bibir Sasuke tanpa Sakura sadari. Sasuke pun memegang gagang sepeda di depannya.

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo kayuh sepedanya Sakura," pinta Sasuke. Sakura pun langsung mengangguk dan membawa si sepeda dan penumpang di belakangnya mengelilingi taman bermain itu dengan senyum yang tergambar jelas di wajah si gadis. Sasuke mau tidak mau akhirnya tertawa kecil melihat keceriaan gadis di depannya, sementara ia membiarkan kakinya turut mengayuh sepeda yang ia duduki kini.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, hari ini sangat menyenangkan!"

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura yang kelelahan duduk di sebuah kursi yang memang sengaja disediakan di arena taman bermain itu. kini tangan si gadis memegang _cone _es krim rasa strawberry, sedangkan Sasuke memegang sekaleng _coke _dingin.

"Begitukah? Kalau kau senang maka aku juga senang," ucap Sasuke sambil memperhatikan gadis di sebelahnya yang kini sedang menikmati es krimnya.

Dengan agak ragu si Uchiha bungsu itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik tangan si gadis yang memegang es krim, mengarahkan es krim itu ke lidahnya. Rasa manis asam strawberry dan rasa dingin dan sejuk es krim langsung memenuhi lidah pengecapnya. Sedangkan Sakura yang begitu terkejut melihat aksi si Uchiha di depannya kini hanya bisa ber_blushing_ ria karena malu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau bilang kau tidak suka manis …" ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menjalari wajahnya. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kalau rasa manis itu dari mulutmu, aku tidak keberatan kok," dan ucapan itu sukses membuat wajah Haruno Sakura semakin memerah, dengan seringai yang semakin lebar muncul dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Kini mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju pantai di kota kecil itu yang sejak lama ingin Sakura kunjungi bersama sang lelaki. Sepanjang jalan mereka saling mengobrol, dan kali ini Sasuke terlihat begitu aktif daripada biasanya, membuat Sakura semakin gembira. Dan setelah menempuh waktu sekitar 65 menit dari kota dengan bis dan 15 menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya mereka sampai juga ke tempat tujuan. Sakura yang begitu bersemangat langsung melemparkan tas ranselnya ke atas pasir putih dan melepaskan alas kakinya.

"Ayo Sasuke-_kun_, lepaskan sepatumu juga!"

Si gadis pun tanpa aba-aba langsung berlari menuju bibir pantai dengan gembira, sedangkan sang lelaki kini tengah berkutat dengan sepatu yang terpasang di kakinya. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir sang Uchiha melihat kebahagiaan gadis di depannya.

Sasuke pun langsung berlari dan memeluk si gadis dari belakang setelah melepaskan sepatunya, membuat si gadis kaget karena merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhnya.

"Apa kau sangat bahagia hari ini, Sakura?" bisik lelaki itu. Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Sangat! Aku harap hari ini tidak pernah berakhir, Sasuke-_kun."_ Sakura menjawab sambil melihat pemandangan sore di depannya. Keheningan terus merayapi mereka berdua, hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendong gadis di depannya ala _bridal style _dan membuat si gadis memekik kaget.

"Kyaaa Sasuke _-kun, _turunkan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Sakura kaget, namun rasa gembira terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

"Hanya … ini!" tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung berlari disepanjang pesisir pantai itu, membuat Sakura menjerit antara takut dan senang sambil tertawa. Sasuke pun tertawa lepas sambil berlari, terus berlari hingga ia tidak sanggup lagi, membuang semua beban yang telah ia pikul selama kurang lebih 39 hari ini.

Kini Sasuke pun menghentikan kakinya berlari, membaringkan Sakura di atas pasir dengan tubuhnya yang berada di atas gadis itu. nafasnya terengah-engah, dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut memandangi lelaki di atasnya. Perlahan ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya, menyentuh dan membelai pipi lembut Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Sasuke _-kun, _hari ini aku amatlah sangat senang. Terima kasih untuk segalanya …" ucap gadis itu lembut. Sasuke pun kini membelai pipi gadis itu lembut. Perlahan, ia menjulurkan kepalanya, membiarkan bibirnya menyapu kening gadis di depannya ini. Lembut, hangat … Suara deru gelombang laut dan kicauan burung-burung camar kini menemani kebisuan mereka.

"Aku juga amat senang Sakura. Maukah kau menemaniku selamanya? Hingga ajal memisahkan kita berdua?" tanya si Uchiha kepada gadis di depannya. Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun, _hingga ajal memisahkan kita berdua …" ucap Sakura lembut.

Perlahan, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, hingga jarak di antara mereka pun terhapuskan, saling menyesapi manis bibir masing-masing pasangannya. Ciuman panjang mereka kini diiringi oleh senja yang semakin tenggelam dalam peraduannya, menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka yang tak akan pernah berakhir.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkanku Sasuke-kun. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan!"

Kini sang bungsu Uchiha berada di pagar depan kediaman Haruno, mengantar si gadis tercinta menuju tempat berlindungnya. Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Sakura lembut. Setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi lembut Sakura, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura.

"_Aishiteru_, Sakura …" bisik lelaki itu, dan sukses membuat Sakura memerah.

Namun sebelum Sasuke sempat berbalik, pakaiannya ditarik oleh Sakura. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Sakura kini tersenyum kea rahnya, dengan rona merah yang masih terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

"_Aishiteru mo_, Sasuke-_kun." _Balas Sakura, membuat Sasuke tersenyum bahagia untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu. Sasuke pun kemudian berpamitan, berjalan menuju rumahnya yang telah menunggunya.

.

.

"_Tadaima_." Ucap Sasuke ketika ia tiba ke rumahnya, dan langsung disambut oleh sang nyonya rumah, Uchiha Mikoto.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke-_kun. _Ada apa hari ini? Tumben wajahmu terlihat ceria begitu." Goda si nyonya rumah, membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

"Rahasia, okaa-_san_." Jawab Sasuke, membuat sang nyonya rumah hanya bisa tertawa dibuatnya.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Kau mau mandi dengan air hangat? Besok kau akan ikut Okaa-_san_, Otou-_san_, dan anikimu kan mengunjungi makam Sakura? Besok adalah hari ke 40nya loh." Ucap si ibu dengan nada biasa, namun kesedihan tidak dapat disembunyikan dari wajahnya yang terlihat awet muda itu.

Kata-kata sang ibu membuat Sasuke membatu. 40 hari? Makam Sakura? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksud okaa_-san_? Hari ini aku berjalan-jalan dengan Sakura kok. Aku bahkan mengantarnya pulang," kata Sasuke sambil tertawa. Sang ibu yang mendengar kata-kata yang baginya tidak masuk akal pun menjadi bingung.

"Jalan-jalan dengan Sakura? Sasuke-_kun, _kau pasti mengkhayal. Okaa-san tahu kau masih belum bisa melupakan gadis itu, tapi ia _sudah _tidak ada lagi Sasuke-_kun."_

Kata-kata ibunya terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala sang anak bungsu Uchiha itu. Ia langsung melemparkan tasnya dan berlari keluar rumahnya, beruntung ia tidak perlu terburu-buru memakai sepatunya kembali karena sepatunya masih setia menempel dikedua kakinya, membuat sang ibu terkejut dengan tindakan sang anak yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

Sasuke terus berlari ke arah rumah Sakura, hingga ia akhirnya melihat pagar rumah berwarna hijau yang terdapat plat nama 'Haruno' di sisi pagar. Ia langsung membuka pagar rumah yang sudah sangat ia ingat tidak akan terkunci sebelum seluruh penghuni rumah tertidur. Ia pun langsung menekan bel rumah tersebut dengan cepat. Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu rumah itu dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa datang malam-malam begini nak? Kau mencari Sakura?" tanya si nyonya pemilik rumah yang telah membukakan pintu sambil tersenyum pahit. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau masuk saja dulu." Kini si nyonya rumah membukakan pintunya, membiarkan Sasuke masuk.

Sasuke kini melepaskan sepatu yang melekat dikakinya, digantikan oleh sandal rumah yang memang lebih dua, mengingat Sasuke sering datang ke sini dulunya sehingga sang nyonya rumah memutuskan untuk membeli sandal rumah baru. Sasuke terus berjalan mengikuti sang nyonya rumah dari belakang, pandangannya sekali-sekali meneliti sudut rumah yang memang tidak sebesar rumahnya namun terlihat nyaman itu.

Kini mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Sang nyonya rumah kembali angkat bicara.

"Kalau kau memang merindukan Sakura, masuk saja. Kau boleh mengambil barang apapun yang kau inginkan, Sasuke-_kun." _Ucap sang nyonya rumah dengan lirih. Perlahan, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar itu yang memang kosong. Ia pun kini memasuki ruangan yang kira-kira sudah 2 bulan tidak ia masuki lagi. Barang-barangnya masih terlihat sama, hanya saja yang bertambah adalah disitu kini terdapat boneka beruang besar yang ia berikan kepada Sakura seminggu sebelum kepergian gadis itu.

Tunggu, kepergian Sakura?

Mendadak kepala Sasuke terasa amat pusing. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Sakura. Pandangan iris onyx Sasuke kini bersibobrok dengan pigura foto baru yang terletak di atas meja Sakura. Di situ, terlihat wajah bahagia Sakura dan dirinya. Namun yang berbeda adalah Sakura mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit dan rambutnya tidak ada lagi. Selain itu tubuh wanita itu semakin kurus.

Ah, kini ia mengingat segalanya. Hari ini adalah hari ke-39 sejak kepergian Sakura. Lalu yang tadi pagi hingga sore menemaninya itu siapa? Hantu Sakura?

Tidak mungkin, Uchiha tidak percaya akan hantu ataupun takhayul seperti itu.

Lalu apakah itu? Fatamorgana? Ataukah mimpi?

Sasuke kini membuka lemari meja tidur Sakura, dan mendapati sebuah buku dan kotak berwarna merah yang terdapat di sana. Ia ingat, kotak itu berisi cincin yang ia berikan pada Sakura pada ulang tahun si gadis yang ke-16 tahun 4 bulan yang lalu. Ia masih ingat saat itu Sakura menangis bahagia di atas tempat tidurnya. Walaupun wajahnya pucat dan semakin tirus, tetap tidak mengurangi kecantikan si gadis saat gadis itu tertawa. Sasuke kembali tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu.

Kini Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku berwarna merah dengan gambar kelopak sakura di depannya, sangat khas dengan pemiliknya. Sasuke membuka buku itu, dan ia kini membaca lembaran pertamanya. Ah, ternyata ini adalah diary Sakura.

**6 Juli 20xx**

_Ah, akhirnya aku jadian dengan Sasuke-kun. Rasanya aku bisa meledak karena senang!_

**13 Juli 20xx**

_Hari ini seminggu setelah jadian, senang sekali. Semoga aku bisa terus bersama Sasuke-kun._

Batin Sasuke terhenyak membaca kata-kata yang tertulis dengan rapi di depannya. Sasuke membuka halaman-halaman yang lain.

**6 Juli 20xx**

_Hari ini adalah peringatan 1 tahun kami! Meskipun Sasuke-kun tidak mengucapkannya tapi aku tetap senang. Karena aku tahu ia selalu menyayangi dan memperhatikanku, meskipun aku tidak tahu._

**15 Juli 20xx**

_Aku divonis menderita leukemia oleh dokter. Entahlah, mendengarnya saja membuat harapanku hancur berkeping-keping. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada Sasuke? Ia pasti akan sangat sedih._

Jadi selama ini Sakura menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya selama itu darinya? Kenapa?

**1 Januari 20xx**

_Akhirnya tahun baru tiba juga! Senangnya hari ini Sasuke-kun mengajakku berdoa bersama di kuil. Aku berdoa di sana semoga kami dapat terus bersama hingga tua nanti, dan penyakitku dapat sembuh. Kuharap Kami-sama mendengar doaku._

Tak ada tulisan berarti lagi setelah itu. Sasuke terus membuka halaman demi halaman diary Sakura hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

**6 Juli 20xx**

_Peringatan 2 tahun kami! Rasanya senaaaang sekali. Tapi gara-gara penyakitku yang sering kambuh akhir-akhir ini membuat acaraku dengan Sasuke-kun jadi batal. Maaf telah mengecewakanmu, Sasuke-kun._

Pikiran Sasuke kembali melayang kekejadian yang terjadi kurang lebih setahun yang lalu, saat ia sedang berada di sebuah restoran keluarga favorit Sakura. Namun saat itu Sakura tiba-tiba terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah, membuat Sasuke panik dan langsung membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit.

Dan saat itulah dia tahu kalau Sakura telah mengidap leukemia tingkat akut.

Sasuke termenung. Ia sudah tidak berniat lagi untuk membaca diary Sakura. Ia meletakkan diary itu asal, sehingga membuat si diary yang malang tidak ditempatkan pada tempat yang datar dan akhirnya jatuh dari meja. Sasuke pun memungut diary itu. Namun bukannya menutup diary yang terbuka, ia malah memperhatikan tulisan yang berada di sana.

Pada lembaran, terdapat tulisan tangan Sakura tertanggal 25 Mei 2012, 2 hari sebelum kematiannya. Sasuke menelan ludah lalu mulai membacanya.

**25 Mei 20xx**

_Aku tahu saatnya sudah akan tiba. Rasa sakit ini terus menjalari tubuhku. Ya, rasanya sakit sekali, dan rasanya aku tidak sanggup lagi. Tapi tidak! Demi Sasuke-kun aku akan tetap berjuang sampai akhir! Aku tidak akan dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh penyakit ini._

_Tapi meskipun begitu, aku ingin tetap selalu melihat senyum Sasuke-kun, aku tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih karena kepergianku nanti. Untuk itu diary-chan, berjanjilah untuk menjaga rahasia ini berdua saja ya. Aku tidak ingin membuat Sasuke-kun semakin sedih kalau ia mengetahui kondisiku yang sebenarnya, oke? Kau tahu aku sangat percaya padamu diary-chan._

'Bodoh, aku bahkan sudah mengetahuinya sekarang,' batin Sasuke. Rasa sesak dan sakit kini semakin menjalari dadanya ketika ia melihat tulisan di baris akhir pada halaman terakhir buku diary itu.

_Sasuke-kun, mungkin kau tidak membaca diary ini. Tapi berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan selalu bahagia, walaupun aku sudah ada di dunia ini lagi. kau tahu, kalau kau senang, maka aku akan senang, dan jika kau sedih maka aku akan sedih. Jadi, tersenyumlah selalu untukku Sasuke-kun._

_Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun._

_Sakura Haruno_

Dan pada saat itulah pertahanan terakhir Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya runtuh juga, ditemani dengan temaramnya lampu dan dinginnya udara kamar yang telah ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya itu.

'_Aishiteru Sasuke-kun.'_

'_Ya, kita akan selalu bersama, sampai ajal memisahkan kita berdua, Sasuke-kun.'_

.

_._

Kini sesosok pria beriris batu onyx tengan berdiri di depan sebuah makam yang baru ada sejak 40 hari yang lalu. Ditangan kanan itu terdapat buket mawar berwarna merah muda, warna kesukaan si pemilik batu nisan, dengan tas kertas yang berisi coklat kesukaan si gadis pemilik batu nisan serta sekotak mocha sakura. Perlahan sosok pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mulai membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga pandangan matanya sejajar dengan batu nisan yang berada di hadapannya.

_Di sini terbaring_

_Haruno Sakura_

_28 Maret 1996 – 27 Mei 2012_

_Sesosok anak, sahabat, saudara, kekasih yang amat dicintai oleh semua orang_

Sasuke perlahan mengusap batu nisan di depannya. Perlahan senyum tipis terbentuk dari bibir sang pria. Ia kini menyandarkan keningnya pada batu nisan di depannya, mulutnya pun mulai terbuka.

"Psssh Sakura, kau tahu, sepertinya _diary _kesayanganmu tidak dapat menyimpan rahasiamu," bisik Sasuke pelan, sementara semilir angin yang hangat turut menemani dirinya dengan si batu nisan.

"Sakura, aku sangat merindukanmu … Hari ini 'kan peringatan 3 tahun kita, kau tidak lupa bukan?" tanya Sasuke lembut, walaupun ia tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak lupa, aku yakin kemarin kau mendatangiku agar aku tidak melupakannya, Sakura …" perlahan, sesuatu yang hangat menggenangi bola mata onyx sang lelaki berambut biru kehitaman itu, namun ia tidak berusaha untuk menghapusnya.

"Sakura, meskipun ini berat, namun seperti katamu, aku akan mencoba untuk bahagia Sakura … Kebahagianmu adalah kebahagianku … Meskipun ini tidak mudah Sakura …" ucap Sasuke parau, perlahan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah itu kembali mengalir dari bola matanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sasuke menahan isakannya. Ya, ia hanya membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir tanpa berniat untuk menghapusnya. Sasuke meletakkan buket bunga dan bungkusan yang berada ditangannya di samping batu nisan di depannya.

Senyum kembali terbentuk dari wajah _stoic _sang pemuda.

"Hey Sakura, Aku akan mengunjungimu jika aku sempat. Kau akan menungguku, bukan? Dan jangan khawatir, aku memegang janjiku. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan mengingkari janjinya," ucap Sasuke sambil membelai batu nisan di depannya lembut. Tiba-tiba, ia dapat merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sang aniki berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum samar diwajahnya,

"Sudah waktunya pulang, otouto, ayo …" ujar si kakak. Sasuke pun mengangguk dan berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan makam Sakura, ia memajukan wajahnya hingga mendekati batu nisan di depannya.

"_Aishiteru, _Sakura_."_

Perlahan, Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari batu nisan sang gadis, diiringi oleh semilir angin yang menyapu lembut wajahnya. Namun samar, Sasuke seperti mendengar bisikan dari sang angin, dan seulas senyum tipis kembali tercipta dari bibirnya.

"_Aishiteru mo_, Sasuke-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

_**Asalkan kau bahagia, maka aku pun akan bahagia. Berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum untukku.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aishiteru.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

Yak, dan fic ini berakhir dengan gajenya. wahahaha -_-

ide ini saya dapat ketika tadi malam ga bisa tidur, dan diketik dari jam 3 pagi sampai jam 5 pagi ( dan tidak selesai berkat pacar saya yang telepon di pagi buta. ) dan entah kenapa, ending cerita ini jadi beda dengan pemikiran saya semula ._. hmm. Jadi ga heran fic ini gaje bin amburadul, x'D

Yang ingin saya sampaikan dalam fic ini adalah, saya ingin seluruh orang yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua penulis hebat kita ini dapat kembali tersenyum senang walaupun telah ditinggalkan, karena saya yakin mereka pasti amatlah sedih kalau melihat kesedihan orang-orang yang dikasihi mereka dari atas sana.

dan meskipun mereka tidak ada lagi, namun kenangan akan mereka akan selalu ada dihati semua orang. mungkin saya tidak dapat mengenal kedua orang hebat itu di masa kini, tapi saya berharap saya dapat mengenalnya di masa yang datang, di waktu yang berbeda :)

meskipun saya belum pernah ngerasain ditinggalkan oleh orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidup saya, tapi saya mengerti sakitnya kehilangan.

semoga fiksi saya ini dapat sedikit menghibur kalian semua. saran, kritik, flame saya trima kok. asalkan yang konstruktif dan konkrit ya.

akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca fic saya ini. see you on another story guys :)

Regards,

Iris


End file.
